Love Amuck
by ObliviousZero
Summary: Sequel to Love Makes Fools Of Us All. Raven and Beast Boy are tired of being the only couple in the Tower, so they set up a triple date once again soooo original. Please read Love Makes Fools Of Us All first! My OCs are back! BBRae, RobStar, CyOC
1. Chapter 1

Love Amuck

Summary: Sequel to Love Makes Fools Of Us All. Raven and Beast Boy are tired of being the only couple in the Tower, so they set up a triple date (once again; soooo original). Helps to read Love Makes Fools of Us All, so please do. BBRae RobStar CyEm. Some OCs but you'll know them from the last story if you read it.

Hi everybody! I got major feedback on my last story and was urged to write something new. So here it is. Sorry it took so long, I'm studying for finals and have been going to some parties back home. This one should be good though. The intro is a bit long, but I put a lot of work into the imagery to get it just right. Please pardon the cheesy titles, clichéd antics, and obvious plot holes. Emilia had a hand in this one so it's not completely my fault. So I hope you guys like it. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Two's Company

His eyes slowly opened. Dawn's gentle glow flooded through the window and illuminated objects that had probably never seen daylight. The shades had been opened about nine hours prior so that the stars could be seen from the bed. The once dismal gothic sanctuary had brightened up significantly in the last few weeks. Amongst the grim looking artifacts, hundreds of books, and general dark theme of the room a few items stood out. A green stuffed alligator about three feet long sat on a shelf. Next to it was a couple of movie ticket stubs to various comedy, action, horror, and gothic films. On the night stand there was a picture-strip from a photo-booth like one might at a mall. The first on the strip depicted a teenage boy with green skin, eyes, and short slightly darker green hair. He was making a funny face by putting his thumbs inside the edges of his mouth, putting his index fingers on the outer edges of his eyes, and pinching them together (try it!). Next to him was a girl of about the same age, with pale skin and dark purple hair. Her eyes were closed because she was laughing hysterically at the face he was making. The second picture was a simple side-by-side of the boy and girl. In this picture you could clearly see the girl's brilliant violet eyes. The boy had his arm around the girl's neck and was gently pressing the side of his face against hers. They were both smiling happily, but mischievously; like they knew a secret that the rest of the world was oblivious to. The third was of the girl giving the boy a big, over exaggerated kiss on the cheek. He was smiling widely and laughing, playfully scrunching up the side of his face she was kissing. The forth was of the boy trying to kiss the girl in the same manner. However she was teasingly pushing him away and laughing, trying to keep him from kissing her. The fifth and final picture was of the two in a deep passionate kiss. Their eyes were closed. The boy had his arms wrapped tightly around the girl who was doing the same while running her fingers through his hair. Near the picture-strip was a small picture frame holding a normal four by six photo. The picture was of five people all wearing an excessive amount of black in a dungeon-esque looking café. The green boy wore a large grin and was wearing black boots, black bondage pants with dark green straps, and a black formed T-shirt that had a worn yellow smiley face on the front with 'I'm no longer a danger to society.' printed in yellow lettering below it. He had one of his arms around the shoulders of the lavender haired girl from the photo-strip, who was smiling as though in mid laugh and wearing black cargo pants, black boots, and a tight black shirt with sleeves that went past her elbows and bore a blue silhouette of a bird on the front. His other arm was around an equally pale girl with black, disheveled, fairly short hair and piercing ice blue eyes wearing a black tank top, black miniskirt, thigh-high black and white striped socks, and sporting sleek black rollerblades strangely enough. She was grinning roguishly. Next to her stood a boy of eerily similar appearance. He even wore identical rollerblades. However, he had shorter, but equally scruffy hair, and was wearing tight black jeans, and a tight black sleeveless shirt with 'Why?' on the front in white lettering. His face was expressionless, but not to such a degree that he looked cruel. On the other side of the amethyst eyed girl was a large, heavily muscled guy with a short black Mohawk and wearing large black boots, black cargo pants, and a black T-shirt with a simple white skull embossed on the front. He grinned widely and had his hands behind his head. Next to this picture was a larger picture frame holding an upright eight by ten photo. It was of the green boy and pale purple haired girl sitting on the blue couch that sat in their living room. He had his arm around her and she was resting her head on his shoulder with her eyes closed. He was tenderly kissing the top of her head also with his eyes closed. Her soft smile spoke volumes about how much love she held for the green boy who was holding her so affectionately.

He looked down and saw that very girl lying on top of him, he head resting on his bare chest. She was still sound asleep. He could feel her soft warm breath against his skin. He smiled to himself and gently stroked her hair.

"I love you princess." he said softly. She stirred slightly and a look of mild disgust crept across her face.

"Don't call me that." she murmured sleepily. He laughed quietly at this and kissed her forehead.

"Sorry." He said laughing. He then tilted his head down so that his mouth was right next to her ear and whispered, "I love you my 'bella caligine'." She smiled, purred happily, and hugged him tighter. She had hated all the pet names he had tried to give her, so he thought long and hard, even did some research, and finally came up with one she actually enjoyed hearing. He had already earned himself the nickname of 'tiger', which was acquired during a rather embarrassing occurrence on their first date. A smile spread across hid face simply from thinking about it. He glanced at the ornate old-fashion alarm clock on the nightstand whose big hand pointed to the seven and the small hand pointed just past the eight.

"Guess I better get up." he said to himself.

After caringly removing her arms from around himself, he slowly slid her off of himself and onto the bed, making sure to set her head down onto one of the several black pillows. She slowly put her arms around the pillow and nuzzled against it smiling softly. Leaning over her, he kissed her cheek and got off the bed. Already wearing dark green pajama pants, he picked a white tank top up off the floor. He had discarded it their last night at the pale girl's most insistent request. As he walked toward the door, he pulled it on. He slid open the door and took one last look back at the girl. Her indescribable beauty as she slept, basking in the morning light, took his breath away. He exited the room and walked down the hall and into the empty living room. This early on a Saturday, nobody would be up for at least another hour. He glanced at the enormous plasma-screen TV, which was the reason he had come out there in the first place, but then turned his attention towards the kitchen.

"Why not?" he asked himself. He walked into the kitchen and pulled a large mixing bowl from the cupboard above the counter and a whisk from a drawer. After setting these out, he opened the fridge and got margarine and a gallon of soy milk. Placing these next to the items he had already gotten out, he went to the pantry and got some flour, salt, sugar, vegetable oil, baking powder, and egg replacement powder. He poured the milk and egg replacement powder into the bowl and mixed them together until they formed a thin paste. He then added the appropriate amounts of flour, baking powder, salt, sugar, and margarine. He was about to mix again when he noticed the electric mixer in the corner. He grinned. After pouring the batter into the mixing bowl that was fixed to the mixer, he turned the mixer on and put it to the first setting. Nothing happened. He tried the next setting. Nothing, so he put it on the highest setting, but still nothing. After scratching his head for a minute, he noticed that the cord that led from the mixer hung loosely over the top.

"Duh!" he said smacking himself on the head. He pulled the slung cord off the top of the mixer and plugged it into a nearby wall socket. Batter erupted from the mixer, making it look like a miniature volcano. Both himself and nearly half the kitchen were covered completely covered in a thick beige paste. He opened his eyes, which now were the only visible part of him.

"You'd think after all the other times that happened I'd remember to turn the mixer off before I plugged it in." he said wiping batter from his face and out of his hair. He walked over to the fridge again, but this time opened the freezer door. He pulled out several boxes of frozen tofu waffles.

"Nothing wrong with plan B." he said opening a box, putting some of the stiff disks onto a plate, and sliding it into the microwave. Twenty minutes later he had roughly four dozen waffles. He set out plates, forks, knives, and glasses for five people at the table and placed the enormous platter of waffles and several bottles of maple syrup in the center of the table. He went back to the fridge and got jelly, more margarine, a jug of orange juice, and another gallon of soy milk. On his way back to the table, he looked at the large digital clock over the TV which read 08:27 in large red numbers. He grinned as he set his arm-load down on the table. After walking over to the doorway to the bedroom wing, he transformed himself into a rooster. He inhaled deeply a let out a loud wake-up call that echoed down the hallway. Transforming back to his normal self, he wore an expression that showed obvious regret.

"Maybe, I overdid that a little bit." he said quietly to himself. His fears became firmly established when the very same purple haired girl who had looked so peaceful and content snuggled up against him not an hour ago now floated out of the doorway to her room. She was hovering upright only about three inches off the ground. Her eyes were now glowing with the dark aura that signified the use of her immense power. While her face was oddly calm, he could tell when she was mad, and right now, she was really mad. He tried to move, but soon found that he couldn't move a single muscle in his body. He was pretty sure even his heart had stopped beating.

"Rae…are you okay?" he asked cautiously. She stared at him for a few moments, and then her calm demeanor quickly faded to a look of uninhibited fury.

"GARFIELD!" she screamed throwing her arms out in front of her causing tentacles of pitch black energy to lash out and cease him. The tendrils coiled tightly around his body and pulled him forcefully towards her. He stopped with his face a mere inch from hers. She glared at him with a look of shear loathing.

"What are you thinking waking everyone up like that? Don't you ever think about anyone but yourself? What kind of hair-brained excuse are you gonna give me for this new chapter in utter stupidity?" she yelled angrily.

His eyes had that unmistakable 'deer in the headlights' look to them. He could do little more than tremble and stare at her. Then, in an instant, his expression softened and he smiled. He leaned forward slightly and kissed her gently on the nose.

"I made breakfast." he said cheerfully. She continued to glower.

"What did you make?" she asked bitterly.

"Waffles." he said not slackening his jovial disposition. She stared for a moment, and then the dark aura quickly faded from her eyes. The sinister tentacles released him and she lowered to the ground. The corners of her mouth turned up and she broke into a wide smile. She gave him a soft peck on the cheek.

"Mmmm, my favorite!" she said happily walking around him and towards the table. He sighed heavily and grinned to himself. He then habitually scratched the back of his head.

"Man, I'm never gonna get used to that."

Hope you guys liked it. I know it's kinda short and it took a long time for it to come out. I apologize for that. I've been kept busy at school. And sorry about Raven's lame nickname, I really couldn't think of anything better. The next chapter probably won't come out for another couple of weeks. Sorry, I got finals coming up. I've been getting a lot of inspiration lately so I can promise you all that this is gonna be an awesome story. Don't forget to review! I love hearing what you guys think about my stuff. Til' next we meet. Peace and Love.


	2. Chapter 2

New chapter! Hooray! Sorry it took so unbelievably long. I have been really, really busy. Expect more chapters soon after this one. This story should be fantastic. I've got a lot of awesome ideas. I just hope they pan out. Oh and at the risk of sounding like a complete nerd, was anyone else pissed about that new episode of Kim Possible? It's old news now, but still…WHAT THE HELL? Kim and Ron aren't even together! I'm hoping it was just a leftover episode from last season. For those of you who now think far less of me, just know it's only because I hate to see two people who are supposed to be together be apart and alone as you will see. Oh, and for those of you wondering, 'bellus caliga' is Latin for 'beautiful darkness'. A little lame I know. It seems to suit Raven alright though. I'm thinking of going back and maybe doing a rewrite with a better nickname. I'm not really sure what to use in its stead though. Let me know what your thoughts are on it. Oh yeah, don't forget to review! Anyway, hope you guys like it. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Six Is A Party!

"I KNEW THIS WAS TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE!" the six and a half foot tall android yelled, waving a fork skewing a waffle with a large bite taken out of it around. "IT'S TOFU!"

Beast Boy and Raven had been joined by the rest of their friends/teammates, whom were all still wearing their pajamas. The orange-skinned, red headed, emerald eyed Tamaranian, Starfire wore a pink tank top with a winking anime panda head on the front and large pink pajama bottoms with white hearts on them, and was happily eating the soy-based breakfast, oblivious to the thunderous tirade being carried out only feet away. Cyborg, the massive titanium teenager, with visible blue circuitry and an intimidating red eye opposite his human eye, continued his longwinded and heavily exaggerated rant about how stifling Beast Boy's vegan lifestyle was to the rest of the team. Robin, the team's masked, spiky haired leader, wearing loose green pajama pants and a red T-shirt with his signature R embossed on the front, merely sat back and waited for Cyborg to get this diatribe out of his system. He finally spoke when Cyborg started to slow and quiet down.

"Calm down Cyborg." Robin said calmly, now standing.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! I'M SICK OF THIS! Here we thought Beast Boy had finally lost his mind and done everyone something nice without any hitch involved, BUT NOOO! WE GET HIS FAKE FOOD AGAIN!"

"If you don't want it, you don't have to eat it dude." Beast Boy said coolly.

"Do you even have to eat?" Robin asked trying to rationalize with him.

"NO! BUT THAT DOESN"T MEAN I DON"T LIKE TO! AND WHEN I EAT, I"D LIKE NOT TO BITE INTO SOMETHING AND FIND OUT IT'S NOT EVEN REAL FOOD!"

"Hey Cy!" yelled Beast Boy over his shouting.

"DON'T YOU EVEN TALK TO ME RIGHT NOW YOU LITTLE GRASSSTAIN!"

"When's the last time you went on a date?"

"FIRST OFF, THAT"S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! AND SECOND, WHAT"S THAT GOT TO DO WITH ANYTHING RIGHT NOW?"

"Nothin' really. There's just this girl who wants to meet you. Thought you might be interested." he said nonchalantly. Cyborg went silent for a few moments.

"Is she cute?" he asked grudgingly.

"I think so." Beast Boy said grinning. He then realized what he had said and turned to Raven. "Not as cute as you though BC." he said nervously. Raven returned his pitiful attempt at a recovery with sharp flick to the back of his head.

"New pet name?" asked Robin smirking and raising an eyebrow.

"Don't ask." said Beast Boy sighing heavily. "So what do you say dude?" he asked Cyborg expectantly.

"Alright...but if she's an alien or another Bulgarian bodybuilder, I'm gonna tear you in half!" he yelled in forced anger.

"You'll see." said Beast Boy.

"Wait a second; did you just volunteer us for another double date?" Raven asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

"I…I guess. Why? You don't like our double dates?"

"I just don't want what happened with Mark to happen again." said Raven ominously. "You remember that girl he brought with? She didn't speak or even smile the entire time! I'm not even sure she blinked. She was just plain creepy, and that's coming from me."

"Yeah, they were a good couple." said Beast Boy grinning and habitually scratching the back of his head again. "Alright, we'll make this one different then." He turned to Robin and Starfire. "What dooya say guys? Make it a triple date?" Starfire let out a gleeful squeal while Robin wore a look of pure shock.

"Oh may we Robin!" Starfire asked Robin, smiling and holding her clasped hands out in front of her pleadingly. Robin continued staring stunned at Beast Boy.

"Wait…you mean me…" he said pointing at himself "…and her…" he continued, pointing at Starfire, but not looking at her "…on a date!" he finished incredulously.

"Sure, why not?" Beast boy asked shrugging.

"Yes, why not?" asked Starfire, sounding a little hurt.

"You like her, right?" Beast Boy asked slightly tauntingly.

"Of course I do…I mean…it's just that…"Robin stuttered.

"You don't wish to take me on a date Robin?" Starfire asked, her eyes beginning to well up. "This is because you are not fond of me?"

"No, it's not that Star, it's just that-"

"_ROBIN!"_ yelled Raven's voice in his head. _"What's wrong with you!"_

"_I don't know!" _he thought back frustratingl_y. "You all know I like her, but I just can't seem to take that first step."_

"_Just ask her out! It's not like we're not asking for an undying confession of love!"_

"_Is it bad that I can hear this?" _asked Beast Boy's voice.

"_Beast Boy can hear us! How can Beast Boy hear us!" _Robin asked, a little irritated by this invasion of privacy.

"_It's a long story. Honestly I didn't think he'd be able to do this."_ she said defensively._ "Do you think you could give us a little privacy Gar?"_

"_I would if I could Rae, but I don't have any idea how to shut it off." _he said earnestly, but helplessly. Raven let out a mental sigh.

"_Well, then can you at least give Robin a little bit of constructive advice?"_

"_I'll try. You still there Robin?"_

"_Like I have a choice." _Robin grumbled irritably.

"_Sorry dude. It's a little weird for me too. But like Rae said, just go out with her. I literally fell into me and Rae's first date and things turned out awesomely. How much easier could it be? You'll have two other couples therewith you the whole time."_

"_It really is about time that the Teen Titans got social lives."_ Raven said._ "All you do is train, Cyborg pretty much lives in the garage, Starfire cooks, knits, and does one-could-only-guess what all day long in the city, and before me Gar did nothing but listen to hip hop and play video games."_

"_Don't forget gorge on tofu!"_

"_How could I forget?"_

"_I guess you guys are right."_ Robin groaned.

"_At least you're not flying blind like Cy. He doesn't even know what we've got in store for him. If your not gonna do it for Star, then at least do it to see the look on Cy's face when he meets his mystery date." _There was a brief silence before Robin spoke again.

"_Thanks you guys. You're right, this is gonna be great!"_

"_And long overdue." _said Raven.

"_Wish me luck you guys."_ Robin said before they felt their telepathic links with him sever. Now it was Beast Boy's turn to let out a mental sigh.

"_How'd I do Rae?"_

"_Not bad Tiger. You could start your own talk show."_

"_Beast Boy's Relation ship Renovation…Has a nice ring to it."_

"_No it doesn't. But it was cute anyway." _Beast Boy laughed.

"_Glad you thought so. So where'd this new Raven come from? Since when do you do relationship advice?"_

"_It helps to be in a relationship to start. I just want the team to be happy. Being the Teen Titans kinda makes it hard to have a normal life, but at least we should have a chance to be in love."_

"_Happy? Love? I am dealing with a new Raven." _Raven giggled.

"_Shut up."_

"_Oh hey, little off topic, but why could I hear Robin's thoughts?"_

"_I'm not entirely sure. It must have something to do with the Mind Sharing, but I never thought it would be to such a degree."_

"_Well, we'll figure it out later. I want to get back and see how Robin handles this."_

"_Oh yeah! Me too."_

"_See you on the other side BC!"_ he said eagerly as she broke their mental connection. The three resumed consciousness. To Robin's surprise, their telepathic conversation had only lasted a moment.

"It's just what Robin?" Starfire asked. Robin looked past Starfire towards Raven and Beast Boy. They were both were both smirking mischievously. Robin broke into a similar grin.

"I'd love to go on a date with you Star." Starfire's expression brightened significantly.

"So you do not find me repulsive then?"

"Of course not."

"Oh glorious of days! We as friends are all to engage in the Earth ritual of the triple date! I am so elated I shall prepare an enormous quantity of Jelorbnuks for lunch!"

"Sweet! I can't even remember the last time we had those!" said Beast Boy excitedly.

"Oh I remember the last time!" said yelled Cyborg irately. "It was that kung-fu movie marathon we had two weeks ago. You ate five pounds of those things, and it somehow gave you amnesia! You referred to yourself as Lord Wellington, Duke of Lafington for three days!"

"Cy, I think I'd remember that." Beast Boy said very matter-of-factly.

"Look!" Cyborg yelled pulling a piece of notebook paper out of a nearby drawer and handing it to Beast Boy. "You made a royal decree saying that the laws of gravity no longer applied! We found you the next morning duct taped to your ceiling, which in itself blew my mind!" Beast Boy looked at the piece of paper with Lord Wellington signed at the bottom.

"That could be any Lord Wellington!" he said defensively which caused Cyborg to slap his forehead with his hand in disbelief of Beast Boy's utter lack of comprehension and Raven to grin and shake her head slightly.

"Never mind." Cyborg grumbled.

"What activities are we to participate in on this ritualistic celebration of multiple social romantic unions?" Starfire asked in her usual chipper, but baffling manner.

"Well we're gonna have to stop by me and Beast Boy's usual spot to pick up Cyborg's date." said Raven. "We can hang out there for a little bit, so Cyborg can get better acquainted with her and you can all meet our friends there." she said grinning.

"We can't just go there." Beast Boy said. "We gotta do something else. Something fun. Oh man! Let's hit the night clubs! I don't think we've gone dancing together since that time Blackfire was here."

"I doubt this time we'll get attacked by Centurion enforcement droids though." said Robin.

"It would liven up the party though." Raven said grinning.

"Liven up the party?" asked Cyborg dubiously. "The party don't get no better when the Teen Titans are there!"

"We are to engage in the descent of bogeying?" asked Starfire. "Most joyous of occasions! Robin, you shall dance in close proximity to myself, yes?"

"Well Star I can't really dan-"

"He's going to dance in _very_ close proximity to you Starfire." said Raven, quickly cutting Robin off. Starfire smiled at Raven. Robin looked past Starfire at Raven and gave her a questioning look. When Starfire looked back at Robin Raven grinned, winked at him, and then waggled her finger.

"_You're not getting off that easy."_ Robin couldn't help but grin himself.

"Well I'm gonna go get the T-Car ready for tonight. The front half is still totaled from that fight with Adonis." Cyborg said glaring momentarily at Beast Boy before heading to the garage.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Beast Boy yelled after him grinning sheepishly and scratching the back of his head. "Elephants are easy to trip. Who knew?"

"I knew." Raven said smirking. At this Beast Boy stuck his tongue out at her.

"Oh, I have the Jelorbnuks to prepare!" Starfire said happily floating off to the kitchen. Robin looked at Raven and Beast Boy with a look of concern.

"You guys, I have a problem." he said somberly.

"Is this an 'I can't dance' problem…" Beast Boy asked using his hands to make quotation marks. "…or an 'I need insight into the inner workings of the universe' problem?" Robin was silent for a moment.

"The 'inner workings of the universe' one."

"Well that's Raven's territory." Beast Boy said gesturing towards his violet eyed girlfriend next to him with his thumb, but not looking at her. "I have some stuff to do anyway." he said getting up and kissing Raven on top of her head. "You guys have fun." he said cheerfully, waving over his shoulder as he walked to his room. When he had left, Robin looked at Raven seriously.

"Raven…" he said hesitantly. "…I can't dance." Raven raised an eyebrow and then broke into a wide mischievous grin.

Well how was it? I want to apologize again for taking so excruciatingly long to put out a new chapter. I'll try to get another chapter out soon. Please don't forget to review! To be a better writer, I need criticism. Both constructive and otherwise, so don't hold back. The next chapter should be good. Weird, maybe. Hilarious, almost definitely. But still good. Til next time! Peace and Love.


	3. Chapter 3

Ask and you shall receive! I got lots of fantastic feedback on the second chapter and overwhelming pleas for an update so here it is! Sorry it took longer than I planned it to. Anyway, for clarification purposes I use the word 'Der' later in the chapter. It is a word for duh. I picked it up watching Saving Silverman and haven't been able to break myself of the habit. I also realize now that I have not exempted myself from lawful scorn by means of stating my lack of ownership regarding this cartoon and its characters, so I'll do that now. Oh, and I that know Robin dances with Starfire in that episode with Killer Moth and the prom, so if you wouldn't mind disregarding that for the purpose of this story, that'd be funderful! Things are about to get interesting! Sorry about the long intro. Enjoy!

I do not own the Teen Titans or any of the related characters, nor have I in any of my previous works. Yakkity, yakkity, yak. Just wait 'til I get published! You'll see! You'll all see!

Chapter 3: Two for Tango

"NO!" Robin yelled raking his fingers through his spiky black hair roughly. "I JUST CAN'T DO THIS!"

"Calm down Robin." Raven said with an understanding smile as she hit the pause button on the small black CD player, halting the techno dance music. "You just have to loosen up. If you stay that stiff, the only dance you'll be able to do is the robot and then Cyborg will think you're making fun of him and our whole evening will be ruined. Is that what you want?"

"I know! I'm sorry! I'm just really nervous." he said in a helpless tone. She put a consoling hand on his shoulder.

"I was just kidding. See what I mean? You're too uptight." she said still wearing that same sympathetic smile. They had been in Raven's room for the last hour and a half, after changing into their normal uniforms, trying various different kinds of music to see if there was something Robin could flow to. They had not been anything close to successful.

"I just can't help it." he said sighing heavily. "It goes against everything that I've ever learned. My martial arts training has taught me this above all else: loosening up even a little bit can get you killed." he said gravely. Raven looked at the floor for a moment in thought.

"Maybe I've been going about this the wrong way." she said quietly. "We're gonna try something different." she told him.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked somewhat reluctantly.

"Just take your fighting stance."

"But how will that-"

"Just trust me." she said calmly.

"Alright." he said grudgingly as he stood up. He brought his hands up and began bouncing on his feet lightly from right to left. His hands were slightly open but still carried a wistful menace two them as they moved up and down alternatively. This made him look like a combination of a lightweight boxer and a jaguar style kung fu master, both of which he was. As he continued to bobble up and down softly, Raven slowly circled him with one of her hands to her chin and the other under her elbow contemplatively. She leisurely looked him up and down, scanning for possibilities. Robin kept up the springy motions of his fighting stance, but his face began to redden slightly at Raven's thorough examination of his form. It wasn't so much her meticulous assessment as was the ignorance of her intentions.

"OK, I think I can make this work." she said coming around full circle. Grinning, she took a step forward and put her hands firmly on his shoulders. "We have to make a few adjustments though." Robin felt his face getting hot again. He hoped he wasn't blushing. If Raven could see it though, she didn't say anything about it. She merely pushed down on his shoulders, signaling for him to slow his boxer's step. She stopped pushing when he was only shifting his weight from right to left instead of hopping. Next she took his hands, which caused Robin to start slightly and stop moving for a moment. Raven gave Robin a curious look, but his blank face gave away nothing, so she shrugged it off. She moved his hands from in front of his face to down out in front of his stomach. She looked him over once more, but he still looked awkward, so she grabbed his shoulders again and shook him gently trying to get him to loosen up a little.

"Jeez Robin, you're so tense. Loosen up a little bit."

"I'm trying to. It's just that…what is all this about anyway?" he asked impatiently. Raven sighed.

"You haven't figured it out?"

"No. Should I have?" Raven sighed again.

"What's the difference between dancing and martial arts?"

"How should I know? I can't dance!"

"Granted. Look, martial arts is about defending yourself, hence the rigid, uptight stance and forceful movements, right?"

"I guess."

"Well, dancing, on the other hand, is about having fun, which generally results in a relaxed, but still energetic stance and flowing, rhythmic movements. So as long as you can relax and realize that no one is going to try and kill you on the dance floor, you're going to do fine." Robin was silent for a few moments.

"Believe it or not, that actually makes sense."

"I believe it." she said smiling. "Alright, let's try this again." she turned the CD player back on, which began to emit cadenced, upbeat techno music. "Just do what you were doing before we stopped."

"OK, I'll try." he said taking a deep breath. He took his fighting stance again and then slowly made all the adjustments Raven had made. The finished product wasn't too bad. He was smoothly rocking from side to side, moving fairly well to the beat of the music. The most surprising part wasn't that he was actually dancing. It was that he actually looked like he was enjoying it, like he was having fun. He wore a smile more befitting someone half his age.

"Not bad boy wonder. That'll at least keep you from getting laughed off of the dance floor." Raven said as she watched him continue you his slightly awkward swaying. Upon hearing this, Robin's stopped dancing. His shoulders sagged and he let out a deep sigh, looking at her with a sad expression of disappointment.

"There's more?" he asked miserably as she turned the CD player off.

"Not if you like getting humiliated in front of the girl you've had a crush on for the last couple of years." she said with a smirk. Robin groaned. Raven put a hand on his shoulder. "It was just a joke Robin. You're doing fine." Robin looked up at her, with a slightly brighter, but still inquisitive appearance. "You just need a little more…flare." She cringed a little at saying the last word as it was drastically uncharacteristic, and horribly unbecoming of an individual of her persona and temperament.

"What do you mean exactly by 'flare'?" Robin asked hesitantly.

"Just a couple more moves. Some slides, spins, breaker moves." She said as she demonstrated by doing a quick, relaxed pirouette. "Should be pretty easy for you though."

"Why's that?"

"Your martial arts. Der!" she said flicking his forehead. "We already went through this. I've seen you flip and spin and do all manner of insane stunts. Just do some of that. Believe it or not, normal people are impressed by that sort of thing."

"Really?" he asked rubbing his forehead.

"Man, you really did have a sheltered childhood, didn't you?"

"If you call getting put in the line of fire and expected to take down heavily armed men three times your size mere months after your parents were assassinated, all before you've even hit puberty sheltered, then yeah. I guess I did live a sheltered childhood." A somber ambiance fell across the room. Neither spoke for a minute. Both of them wore blank faces. Then, unexpectedly, Robin tossed himself into a side flip with a full twist and landed upright gracefully. "How's that?" he asked happily, wearing a cheerful grin. She could still detect the pain he was masking with that smile, but he was doing a good job of covering it up. She did the same to disguise her concern, applying her years of practice at maintaining and manipulating her own emotions and outward appearance to not leave even the slightest flaw in her jovial expression.

"That'll do just fine."

"Do you think Star will like it?"

"Sure, why wouldn't she?" A genuine smile spread across his face.

"Seeing her gasp in surprise at everything new she sees is priceless to me. I'd give and do anything to see her in wide-eyed wonderment."

"Well there is one more thing you have to learn."

"More? You taught me how to dance already though!"

"I taught you how to dance to fast music. Do you even have the slightest idea what to do for slow music?" Robin didn't say anything. He merely looked at the ground frustrated. "Thought not." Raven turned the CD player back on. This time much slower, more romantic music came out. Raven opened her arms to him. "Come here." Robin looked at her disbelievingly, and then began to turn red again. Raven noticed it this time though and rolled her eyes. "Oh please. Robin, now would be a really bad time to develop a fear of girls. Just put your hands on my hips. Pretend I'm Starfire. Maybe that'll help."

"Raven, I really don't think that'll-" But before he could object, she grabbed his wrists and forced his hands onto her hips.

"There, not so bad right?" she asked with a smile. He nodded nervously. "Uh, Robin, you know your hands are shaking, right?" Robin looked down at his hands, and they were indeed trembling as the gently contoured to Raven's hips. He took a deep breath and the trembling subsided after a few moments.

"Sorry about that. It's just a little weird."

"Really? Why?"

"It's just that…I'm a boy…and you're a-"

"You're joking right?" she asked rolling her eyes. "Old fashioned are we?"

"Maybe a little."

"Well, if you can bring yourself out of the Stone Age for a few minutes, we might actually get something done."

"That's got to be the most clichéd analogy I've ever heard."

"I spend most of my time with Beast Boy. Bad jokes have become a daily thing." Robin grinned at this. "Alright, you ready?" she asked. He nodded his head, still grinning. "Alright, it's really simple." she said putting her arms around his neck, which instantly wiped the smile off of his face. "OK, I guess you're not quite there." she said giggling. "You'll get used to it eventually."

"I hope so."

"OK, you're going to have to lead when you're dancing with Star, but for now I'll lead, at least until you get the hang of it." He nodded nervously. She gently pushed her right arm against the side of the neck, indicating that he should step to the left. He followed the command with some minor flaws, but still completed the step. Half an hour later, Robin had the simple steps down perfectly. "Think you're ready to lead?"

"Definitely." he said confidently. Another fifteen minutes later they had synchronized faultlessly. Robin moved with the confidence and style of someone with years of experience. Just as the song ended, Robin dramatically dipped Raven, causing Raven to giggle and Robin to smirk. The door slid open and both of their eyes shot to the door. Beast Boy stood in the doorway, now also wearing his uniform, holding some bags with his left hand and slurping from the blue raspberry slushy he held in his right. Robin looked shocked, but Raven merely grinned. Beast Boy grinned in kind.

"Am I interrupting anything?" he asked. In reaction to this, Robin inadvertently pulled his hands off of Raven's hips and stood up. Raven, whose arms had only been loosely placed around Robin's neck, fell to the ground. Realizing that he had dropped her, Robin darted his hands back to her, but before he could catch her, she used her powers to stop herself from falling.

"Smooth boy wonder." she said irritably, crossing her arms and crossly blowing a loose strand of hair off of her face. Robin's body had frozen and all he could muster was an uneasy grin. Beast Boy set the bags down by the door, put his slushy down on her desk, and walked over to her. Grabbing her by her underarms, he hoisted her up, gave her a quick kiss on the lips, and then set her on her feet.

"It's not what it looks like Beast Boy." Robin said defensively, regaining his full height.

"Chill dude." he said grinning and putting an arm around Raven's waist. "I know you wouldn't make a move on my girl."

"Who ever said I was your girl?"

"Me, that's who." Beast Boy said smiling at her.

"Alright." Raven said, smiling as well. "As long as people aren't talking behind our backs." This made Beast Boy chuckle.

"So, you guys, how are the lessons coming?" Beast Boy asked

"Not too bad." Raven said. "He still needs a little work on his-"

"Wait, how'd you know I was getting lessons?" Robin asked Beast Boy.

"Der, you were just dipping Raven. What else could you have been doing but kissing her?" Both Raven and Beast Boy laughed, but Robin could only chuckle nervously. "Not to mention I sensed it through- ooph!" Beast Boy grunted as Raven elbowed him in the ribs. Their eyes locked. Raven wore a look of pleading nervousness. After a moment, a look of understanding shot across Beast Boy's face and he looked back to Robin. "I…uh…sensed the music through the door." he said grinning nervously and scratching the back of his head.

"You mean you heard the music?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, that's what I meant. Sorry." Beast Boy said still with a hint of anxiety in his voice.

"It's OK. Is everything alright with you guys?"

"Everything's fine." Raven said quickly. She too had a faint anxious quality to her voice. If it caused Raven to lose her cool it was probably really personal, so Robin let it be.

"If you say so. Well, thanks for the lessons Raven." Robin said smiling at her. "Star will be really surprised. And thanks for letting me borrow your girlfriend." he said to Beast Boy.

"We're both here if you ever need us dude." Beast Boy said smiling. "And I don't take it personally that you picked Raven over me to teach you to dance. She has a gift with this kind of stuff."

"Thanks for understanding." Robin said to Beast Boy. "Well, I'm gonna go down to the gym for a bit and then get ready for tonight. I'll see you guys later." he said as he walked out of the room, the door closing behind him. The second the door closed they both let out long sighs, like they had been holding their breaths.

"That was close." Raven said.

"Sorry." said Beast Boy sheepishly.

"It's OK." she said gently cupping his cheek with her palm. "I just don't want anyone to know yet. It's a private matter."

"I know. I've just gotten so used to it that it slipped right out. We are going to tell them eventually, right?"

"Eventually, but not right now. They wouldn't understand."

"I'm not even sure I entirely understand." Raven giggled at this.

"Me neither, it will all become clear soon enough. In the mean time we've got a night on the town to get ready for."

"Well I've made sure we're gonna do it in style." Beast Boy said grinning and patting the bags he had carried in.

"I can't wait." Raven said pulling Beast Boy in for a long kiss.

•For Max, a wonderful friend, a loyal companion, and an invaluable member of my family. You were too good for this world. I love you buddy, and I miss you every day.

Hope you guys liked it! Hope it's not too long. I got into a real groove there, and just couldn't stop myself. Oh, and just to clarify, Raven is not pregnant. I know some of you might be thinking it. Perish the thought! They're teenage superheroes, not characters on 7th Heaven! Please Review! And to leave on a philosophical note 'I wish with all my heart that you will all find love like I have and love that I have lost.' Peace and Love.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry sorry sorry it has been so freakin long. I know you probably all hate me, but I hope this chapter makes up for it. I'm working on a story that I am trying to get published so that and school have been eating up a lot of time. I am also, however, working on getting an artist to do a few (if not more) illustrations based on Love Makes Fools of Us All and Love Amuck. I hope you guys like this chapter. Enjoy!

I do not own the Teen Titans, but the OCs are all mine!

Ch 4: Suit Up

"Oh my." the emerald-eyed, crimson haired alien fretted anxiously over the monumental pile of clothes that currently occupied the entire surface of her bed. "I have placed my entire earth wardrobe out before me and still it feels as though I have nothing to wear." she said as she continued to stare perplexedly at the colossal mound. "Such a peculiar sensation." she whispered. After spending a few moments in contemplative silence, she gasped loudly and dove under her bed. "Oh happiest of days! I never though I would have the occasion to wear this!" she said gleefully as she pulled a large, pink box from under her bed. "Robin will be so pleased." she said smiling warmly.

- - -

Cyborg paced back and forth in his room. Every time he passed his desk, he glanced at a pair of small metallic rings with intricate blue circuitry running through them that sat on it.

"She'll like you man. You gotta stop worrying about this." he mumbled to himself before turning his gaze back to the rings. Sighing heavily, he walked slowly over to the desk and picked up the rings, sliding one onto each of his middle fingers.

"I'm not gonna take a chance." Taking a step back, he spread his stance and slammed his fists together, causing the rings to collide and a blinding blue flash to ensue.

- - -

Leaving Raven's room, Beast Boy walked across the hall towards his room, but stopped when he heard a low, muffled boom. He looked down the hall and saw a bright blue light coming from under the door with 'CYBORG' engraved on it.

"What could he be doing?" Beast Boy whispered to himself quizzically. After another few moments the light faded.

"BOOYAH!" he heard Cyborg shout from the other side of the door. Beast Boy raised any eyebrow, but then just shrugged and went into his room.

- - -

He had left her alone with three of the five bags he had come back with. After a quick kiss and a wish of 'Hope you like it', Beast Boy had left to get dressed himself in his now seldom used room. Opening the first bag her boyfriend had brought, she couldn't help but smile. The first item she pulled out was a small, black tank top with a blue, the same blue color as her cloak as a matter of fact, outline of the bird-like silhouette that her powers produced on the front. The print was very intricate and looked to have been done with a great amount of care and effort.

"How he pulled this one off, I'll never know." she said giggling and putting it on her bed. The second item she pulled out of the bag was a long sleeved made out of thick navy blue, almost fishnet like, mesh which was obviously meant to be worn under the tank top. After laying this out on her bed next to the tank top, she opened the second bag. Inside was a pair of black leather pants and a black shoebox. The pants looked light they had been tightly formed and caused Raven to blush slightly, but still grin to herself. She laid the pants next to the mesh shirt and took the shoe box out of the bag. Taking the lid off, she discovered a pair of sleek, black, leather boots that matched the pants. They had thick rubber soles and rounded metal latches on top instead of laces. Unlike most boots though, they were not much larger than normal shoes which gave them a slight feminine edge. Raven couldn't fathom where Beast Boy had picked up this kind of fashion sense. His own wardrobe had always had a very unique style to itself and he had picked up the style that she and her friends at Amontillado shared, but this was something all its own. The entire time that they had been together, her boyfriend had never ceased to amaze her with various acts of compassion, ingenuity, and general romance. Now smiling with newly renewed adoration for her interminably passionate boyfriend, she placed the boots at the foot of her bed and picked up the final bag. It was much smaller and lighter than the others, so she sat down on her bed and poured the contents out onto the covers. A pair of rubber wrist bands and two little, black boxes tumbled out. The first wrist band was the same blue color as the bird outline on her new tank top and had the word 'Bella" was imprinted on it in flowing, old English, gothic lettering. The second was black and had the word 'Caligine' imprinted on it in the same manner. Putting these aside she opened the first box. Inside there was leather wrist band, about two inches wide, with metal snap buttons. Upon further inspection, Raven found the indented image of a falling feather on the side opposite the buttons, done with exquisite tenacity to give it a realistic look of floating. Trying it on, she found that it fit snuggly, but still comfortably, and was flexible enough to bend with her wrist. After gently placing it next to the rubber wrist bands, she turned her attention to the significantly flatter box. She opened the box and jolted in surprise. The flip-open box contained a simple, black leather cord necklace. Intertwined in the center of the necklace was a seemingly plain, polished, metal circle with a hole in the middle.

"He didn't." she said in quiet disbelief. She hesitantly picked up the necklace by the metal circle and held it tenderly with both thumbs and forefingers. She let a gentle surge of energy in to circle, causing it to emit a dark aura. After a few seconds dark symbols began to appear on the polished surface of the circle. A single tear rolled down her cheek and a warm smile spread across her face as she turned over the circle. In between the thin leather cord that was widely wrapped around the top of the metal circle the letters 'GL' were elegantly engraved deeply into the metal. On the bottom of the circle, roughly, almost savagely, carved into the metal were the words 'Mnyama Mtumishi'. With tears now more freely flowing down her face, she clutched the necklace to her chest tightly with both hands. After a few moments in tearful silence, she loosened her grip on the pendant and lowered her hands to that she could see it. Taking one end of the leather string in each hand, she slid her hands under her fairly lengthy hair and tied a simple, but strong knot. The necklace now hung down to the top of her chest, on the point where her collar bone met her sternum, with the blank, polished side outwards. She got up and walked over to her vanity mirror to see how she looked with the necklace. She had never really cared about how she had looked before she had begun going out with Beast Boy, but now she felt almost compelled to try and look her best anytime she might see him. On many occasions he had said she was beautiful or gorgeous when obviously she wasn't. Like when she had the flu for two weeks and looked an outright mess. Something about his eyes told her, though, that he really meant it. This was all that kept Raven from becomingly absolutely obsessed with her appearance. Looking at her self in the mirror, she gave her mid-shoulder blade length hair a gentle toss with her hand. She smiled remembering how Beast Boy had said she should try letting her hair grow out. She then flashed back to when Slade had shown her the world her father would have created. After Robin had called back to the tower and told everyone that she was ok, he had helped her into the living room with a blanket around her. Wordlessly she had turned to go to her room, but before she could even reach the hallway the blanket had slipped off her shoulders, revealing her long hair and bikini like remnants of her clothing. Seeing this, Beast Boy had let out a catcall whistle. Raven didn't even turn around, even though this had pushed her over the edge, and she had begun crying. She simply sensed Beast Boy and forcefully ejected him out the living room window with her powers. Cyborg had laughed for days, talking about how she had throw him clear into the city before he turned into a pigeon and flown back. When she asked him about this after they had begun seeing each other, he said that he didn't know exactly what she had been through, and that it was because her long hair made her look even more beautiful than she normally did. This, of course, earned him a strong squeeze and a gentle kiss. Raven beamed at the mere thought of this. Remembering their plans for the night, she turned to the clock on her nightstand. It read five thirty and they were leaving at six so she didn't have much time. After a quick shower she put on her new outfit and looked at herself in the mirror again. She was astounded by what she saw. She no longer saw the scared, dark, little girl who couldn't control her tremendous power. She saw a proud, confident woman who didn't fear her emotions, but rather embraced them. Aside from that, she couldn't believe how hot she looked. The leather pants had been the most challenging part, but once she had finally got them on, they were actually quite comfortable, and flattering to say the least. The boots were just as, if not more comfortable than the pants. Raven also discovered that the tank top left her midriff bare except for the mesh shirt. She shook her head, but still smiled knowing that Beast Boy had probably planned that. The mesh shirt extended past her wrist onto the back of her hands with holes on the sides for her thumbs to come out and was actually quite comfortable. Over the mesh shirt she wore the leather wrist band on the left wrist and the rubber wrist bands on her right. She had also made sure that the necklace was hanging outside of her tank top. It was something far too meaningful to hide. Suddenly a knock came at her door. She walked over and hit the button to open. The metal door slid open and there stood the object of her adoration. He was wearing a tight purple shirt with four green claw marks going diagonally down the front under a formed black leather jacket. His black jeans were relaxed, but not baggy, fairly worn and had a black leather belt with a simple silver buckle through its belt loops. They had a rough hole over the right knee. He also wore black skateboarder shoes with green laces. Around his neck he wore a necklace similar to the one he had given her, but in place of the metal circle was a chakra like the one Raven normally wore on her forehead, but was green instead of red.

"Wow Rae you look-whoa!" he started to say but was cut off by Raven throwing her arms around his shoulders and hugging him tightly. After overcoming the shock, he placed his own arms around her.

"I take it this means you like the clothes I got." he said grinning. She looked up at him with welling eyes and smiling affectionately.

"I love them." she said drawing him into a kiss. "Are you sure you want me to have this though?" she asked looking down at her necklace. He only smiled and pulled her in for another kiss.

"It's in capable hands. And besides, I have something of yours." he said showing her his necklace. "So why shouldn't you have something of mine?" After a few moments in blissful silence, Beast Boy remembered their friends. "Come one. Everyone else is ready." he said taking her hand and leading her down the hall to the living room. The first thing they saw was Starfire flying up to them and gasping loudly.

"Friends, you look marvelous!" She was wearing a ruffled purple miniskirt and mid-shin high, purple, leather boots. Her snug, purple shirt was strange in that the right sleeve went down to her wrist, but the left sleeve was cut like a tank top. Around her left bicep she wore a purple cloth armband and had several green and purple plastic rings around her left wrist. Around her throat she had a purple elastic choker with a large, single emerald embedded in the front. She also had a gentle sprinkling of glitter on her cheeks beneath her eyes and wore purple eyeliner.

"You don't look bad yourself." Beast Boy said to a beaming Starfire.

"Where's Robin?" Raven asked.

"Over there." Starfire said pointing to the couch. Robin was sitting with his arms up on the top of the couch and staring out of the window. His outfit wasn't all that different from his usual uniform. He wore a tight red T-shirt with a black 'R' outlined in yellow embossed over his right side of his chest. His black jeans were somewhat tight and looked slightly worn. He also wore classic black high tops with white laces and a green wrist band around his right wrist. Not to mention the mask and utility belt that he never seemed to be without.

"Well where's Cy?" Beast Boy asked.

"I do not know." Starfire replied. "I have not seen him since this morning."

"Come to think of it, I haven't either." Raven confessed.

"Well saw some strange light coming from his room earlier. I just wonder what could be going on with him."

"Nothing that hasn't happened before." came a boomingly cheerful voice from behind them. All of their attention turned to the source of the voice. When they saw who it came from all of their mouths fell open and their eyes went wide.

Cliffhanger! Muwahaha! Oh, and I know I probably don't have to apologize for this but I will anyway. Sorry if everything seemed kind of clichéd yet again. I try to be original, but some discrepancies are unavoidable. I hope you all still liked it. I also want to give a big thank you to all of my readers for being so patient with this story. My other story is going very well and I've also lined up an artist to start working on the illustrations for this series, but they won't be done for a while. I'd also like to give a very special thanks to 'cd lover' for getting me back on this story and making realize the passion I have for this kind of writing. Thank you so much. Oh, and by the way, if any of you are wondering what the inscription on the back of the necklace means…it's another story all together. Hahaha, yeah I know that's kind of evil. But trust me; it will make for one hell of a good prequel as soon as this story is done. Peace and Love.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everybody! I know it's been a while, but what can I say? I'm sure all your live are just as busy as mine. First off, the number of reviews for the last chapter wasn't bad, but could be better. It could very well be that I omitted the 'R at the end, but what can I do now? I expect an unmitigated flood of reviews on this one. They are fuel for my mind. Without them I will wither up and…explode! Speaking of which, Enjoy!

I do not own the Teen Titans or "The Cask of Amontillado", but my original characters do not only belong to me, they are a part of me. Real deep right?

Ch 5: First Impressions

The four were frozen in place, unable to close their mouths or avert their eyes from the sight before them. In the doorway to the bedroom wing stood a tall, dark skinned teenager, with the physique of a bodybuilder. He was grinning widely and had his fists on his hips. He wore a skintight dark gray T-shirt, loose black cargo pants, black sneakers, and a black, short brimmed hat.

"Whoa, Cy…" Beast boy said. "Dude, you look-"

"Unplugged…well, again." Raven finished.

"You fixed your holo-generators?" Robin asked.

"Well, sorta." Cyborg replied.

"Friend Cyborg, why have you done this?" Starfire asked curiously.

"Please, call me Victor. At least for tonight anyway." Cyborg said looking at his own hands, which actually looked, and almost felt, human for the first time in a long while. "I just don't want to be a freak tonight."

"Uhhh, hello?!" Beast Boy said pointing at himself. "Green, pointy ears?! I have a few abnormalities myself."

"I just don't want to freak _her_ out." Cyborg said quietly.

"You won't. Emily isn't exactly normal herself. I think you'll be able to relate to her more than you know." Raven said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Whoa!" she yelped pulling her hand back, but then poking his shoulder again. "What did you do?" This actually made Cyborg grin.

"Feels real, don't it? I made a few improvements on the last model." He said proudly showing them the rings "The new system projects a much higher resolution hologram and also increase the resistively of my outermost circuitry to produce the same amount of heat the average human body produces. I also covered my body in a thin, transparent, silicon-based layer I designed to resemble human skin." He said flexing his right arm. "Not too shabby, huh?"

"You really outdid yourself." Robin said. "All for one date?"

"No! It's also…They can…" he stuttered nervously, but then sighed. "Well, I originally made it to replace the ones I broke, but I really want this to go well." Beast Boy, Raven, Robin, and Starfire all exchanged glances. Starfire, however, was the first to approach him

"Even though I have never met this girl, if she is friends with Raven and Beast Boy then I am sure she will like you even without the disguise. I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say we prefer the original."

"I told you last time Star." Cyborg said, beginning to sound angry. "This is the original."

"It's not to us." Beast Boy said "As a matter of fact, this is the first time we've met Victor. But if you want her to meet Victor instead of Cyborg, then that's your choice and we're not gonna stop you." The others nodded, but Starfire did so slowly, almost sadly. "Alright then." Beast Boy said rolling up his left sleeve and looking at his watch attached to a wide, black, leather wristband. "Crap, guys we're late!"

"Everyone gather around me." Raven said quickly. After they had all crowded around her, she enveloped them in a sphere of dark energy. When the sphere receded, they were in the garage. Cyborg got in the driver's seat of the T-Car and Raven and Beast Boy got in the back. Robin, however, was just standing there. Starfire stood beside him, not really sure what to do. Cyborg shot her a questioning look. She mere shrugged.

"Hey Robin! You comin' or what?" Cyborg shouted. A mischievous grin spread across his face. He grabbed Starfire's hand and pulled her over to his motorcycle. Getting on, he picked up the extra black helmet that sat beside the bike and handed it to her. She stared at it for a moment, and then smiled and took it. As she put it on and got on the back, Robin put his own red helmet on and started up the motorcycle. Revving the engine, Robin looked sideways at Cyborg and gave him a two finger salute. Cyborg grinned, started the T-Car, and hit a small blue button on the dashboard that opened the large armored doors, revealing the long stretch of paved road that shot towards the Jump City skyline and a breathtaking sunset. Peeling out, the T-Car flew out of the garage, followed closely by Robin and Starfire. It was a fairly uneventful trip, that is if you ignored Beast Boy constantly yelling at Cyborg for missing turns due t his own ambiguous directions and Cyborg's verbal counter attacks consisting mostly of 'Don't make me come back there!' which was actually well within his capabilities thanks to the T-Car's autopilot system. It was dark by the time they finally found their way down the nearly deserted street that Beast Boy had led them to. About halfway down the block there was a small, dimly lit alley.

"There it is dude!" Beast Boy shouted as he pointed out the left side.

"You sure this time?" Cyborg asked irritably. "Cus you've said that at least five times in the last ten minutes."

"What if I told you that that was it?" Raven asked him. Cyborg quickly began to pull over. "Isn't it easier when we do things my way?" Raven asked Beast Boy.

"It's not as fun." he said pouting. Cyborg parked the T-Car across from the alley and Robin stopped his motorcycle behind him.

"This is the place?" Cyborg asked skeptically.

"No, that is." Raven said pointing down the alley to a door with a white sign over it. Cyborg didn't look convinced.

"Don't worry dude." Beast Boy said to him. "It's even better inside." The three got out of the car and began to cross the street. As they walked, Cyborg took a small, blue and white remote out of his pocket and turned on the cars security system which lowered armor plating over the windows and wheels.

"A little paranoid?" Beast Boy asked.

"No, that's what this setting is for." Cyborg said pressing another button on the remote which caused two swiveling laser cannons to pop out of the hood of the T-Car, begin to emit a high pitched whirring sound, and pivot towards Beast Boy who let out a quiet eep.

"Point taken." he said

Robin and Starfire got off the bike and Robin put their helmets in a compartment beneath the seat. They then crossed the street, arm in arm, and began to walk down the alley with their friends towards the rusty, iron door at the end. The white sign above the door was illuminated by a light fixture above it.

"Friends, I am not familiar with this term 'Amontillado'. What does it mean?" Starfire asked as they stood before the door.

"Yeah, I was gonna ask about that too." Cyborg said. Raven Turned and smiled at them.

"Amontillado is from a gothic horror story about passion ruling over reason. It teaches both the dangers and sheer power of letting ones' emotions dominate logic." Raven said smiling" It's also happens to be one of my favorites."

"Can you guess why she likes it?" Beast Boy said as he knocked. The slat in the door slid open and a pair of grey eyes stared out at them. "Sup J.D.?"

"Beast Boy!" J.D. yelled as the door flew open and he grabbed Beast Boy and pulled him into a crushing hug.

"Little happy to see me big guy?" Beast Boy croaked from under the tremendous teenager's arms. J.D., himself, didn't really fit the usual profile of Amontillado patrons with exception to the love of black. At six foot six and three hundred pounds he looked more like an offensive lineman than a Goth. His style, however, said otherwise. He had on black boots, large black jeans with a chain hanging down the right side, a baggy black sleeveless, and a black studded leather band on each wrist. His nose ring, numerous ear piercings, and black spiked Mohawk also did little to the contrary.

"Hey! Where's my hug?" Raven asked with a smile.

"Sorry Rae." J.D. said as he set Beast Boy down and gave Raven a gentle hug. "So who are these freaks?" he said grinning at the three people behind Beast Boy and Raven.

"Freaks!?" Cyborg yelled. "This guy is calling _us_ freaks?! I guess they don't have a lot of mirrors in this little club of yours, do they?!"

"You're really good at this 'first impression thing', aren't you?" J.D. said, glaring at Cyborg, but then cracking a grin. "HAHAHA, I like this guy!" he said slapping Cyborg hard on the back and motioning everyone else inside. "C'mon, I'll introduce you to everyone else." he said as he led the way through the doorway. Raven and Beast Boy walked in just behind him with Cyborg following a few feet behind and Robin and Starfire just behind him. Beyond the door there was a long, dark hallway with an old pair of metal doors at the end.

"Robin, what is this place?" Starfire asked as they were walking down the hallway.

"I think it's a gothic café. It's a place where Raven and people like her get together and…well…sulk I guess."

"Well it frightens me." she said squeezing his arm tighter.

"I spent most of my childhood in a dark, dank cave periodically emerging to physically subdue psychopaths, petty thugs who had a hundred pounds on me, and heavily armed terrorists and, I hate to admit it, but it scares me too." he said quietly squeezing back.

When J.D. reached the doors he pushed them both open. Beyond the doors was the large, dungeon like room that composed most of Amontillado. The usual patrons were dispersantly seated at the many café-style tables and were listening to the dismal imagery of an especially lanky, pale boy on the stage holding a small bongo drum standing on the small stage in the corner of the room.

"Hey Mark!" J.D. yelled. At this a teenage boy wearing sleek, black rollerblades and holding a circular serving tray under his arm came out of a pair of two-way doors on the left side of the room and skated up to the group. He looked pretty much the same as always. His short, disheveled, black hair was the same. His tight black jeans and like T-shirt with a disenchanted, frowning smiley face spray painted on the front in white weren't all that unusual for him either.

"Hi Mark." Raven said as she gave him a hug; a hug that, not surprisingly, went unreturned. While Raven hugged him, Mark exchanged a nod with Beast Boy. "So where's Em?" Raven asked after relinquishing him. He responded with a simple nod in the direction of the two-way doors. Almost as if on cue, the slender, pale girl walked out. Aside from her significantly longer hair, a playfully fiendish expression, and accented feminine features, she was the mirror image of her brother. They had the same dark, messy hair and disturbingly ice-blue eyes. She had woven the length of her long, black hair up the back of her head thorough her own pulled back hair. It splayed out; making a disheveled Mohawk that looked almost natural. (Sorry about the long description, but a girl I know did her hair like this and I thought I was so cool.) The black eyeliner and lipstick did little more than to make her look creepier than all get out, but somehow added to her roughish charm. She wore a very tight black tank top under a small, black hoodie that had been cut just below her chest and had its sleeves cut off below her shoulders like a T-Shirt. She also had a black miniskirt over a pair of black compression shorts that went down to her shins. A wide, white leather belt with a black rose belt buckle hung askew off her hips. Her huge black leather boots looked to be several sizes too big, but didn't seem to inhibit her movement in the least. A small silver watch hung loosely off her left wrist and a few black and white rubber bracelets around her right. She noticed the group standing by the door and came over.

"Interesting little group you've pulled together Raven." she said with her usual grin.

"Only the best and brightest." Raven said with a smile, before giving her a quick hug.

"And how's grass stain here been." Emily said, turning her attention to Beast Boy who dawned his own wry smile.

"Not too bad, but-"

"WHERE DO YOU GET OFF!?" Cyborg interrupted in a raised tone.

"Cyborg, no!" Raven said sharply, but he ignored her.

"I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO GETS TO CALL HIM GRASS STAIN!" Emil didn't say anything, but simply stared and grinned at him. "AND NOW THE CREEPY GIRL IS STARING AT ME! SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT"S UP WITH HER! I DON"T EVEN KNOW HER NAME AND SHE"S ALREADY RUBBIN ME THE WRONG WAY!"

"Dude, you have to learn that when Raven tells you not to do something, you shouldn't do it." Beast Boy said. "This…" he said extending his arm towards her. "…is your date." Cyborg's mouth fell open and Emily giggled.

"Name's Emily." she said grinning and putting a hand on her hip. "Nice to meet you."

Man, I really gave Cyborg anger issues didn't I? Well, it will get better. He usually has a lot of anger issues anyway right? Oh well. Still no word on the illustrations, and its really starting to get on my nerves. I'll see either about getting on this guys case of finding somebody new. Hope you like the story. Please don't for get to review, comment, R&R and anything else you could possibly call it! Next one should be good. Peace and Love.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everybody! I know it's been forever since my last update, but life waits for no one. I'm back and better than ever; and hopefully I can make a habit of updating much more often. We'll see though. Finally gonna get some CyEm goin' on here to liven things up. What do the pair have in common? Are they a good match-up? Can they even learn to stand one another? Well I sure as hell ain't gonna tell you! Oh, yeah, the art I promised was a bust but I'll keep at it. My original people fell through, but I got some new people interested, so we'll see how that pans out. Don't forget to review at the end. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don not own the "Teen Titans", or any other item and/or themes from said show. My original characters are, however, my property and may not be used without my permission. Disregarding this will have dire consequences! Namely the hiring of a leprechaun assassin skilled with an ice pick.

Ch 6: A Lasting Impression

"I…I didn't mean…you gotta understand I…" Cyborg stammered before slumping down in utter hopelessness. Emily continued to smirk at him. "I'm sorry." he finally said, to which Emily responded by poking his nose.

"Bloop." she said cutely, still wearing that grin. "You really set me up with a winner here BB." she said to Beast Boy who smiled, seeing that she found all of this amusing.

"Hey, lay off him. He's my best friend."

"I thought I was your best friend." J.D. said confused.

"I'd probably say you were if the nicest thing you'd ever done for me was punch me in the back when I choked on that tofu-dog at the carnival."

"Good times." J.D. said smiling in reminiscence. "Wait…you were choking?" which caused Beast Boy to smack himself in the face.

"So why is…" Emily began, but then paused. "Hey, what's your name anyway?" she asked Cyborg.

"My name's…Victor."

"Right. So why is Victor here instead of that Cyborg guy?" she asked Beast Boy. "You haven't stopped talking about him, you get me all hyped to meet him, and then you bring me a normie. And I thought Cyborg was your best friend."

"Well…uhhh…" said Beast Boy, obviously caught off guard by the question. "Cyborg wasn't himself today and felt bad about standing you up so he sent Victor here. Don't worry though, he and Cy go way back. As a matter of fact, they're like best friends so that's why I said he was my best friend even though Cyborg is my real best friend." he said quickly. Emily stared at him, slightly perplexed. _"There's no way she's gonna fall for this!"_ he thought nervously.

"Ok." she said happily making Beast Boy sigh. "So I met tall, dark, and anger issues. Who's spiky hair and orange skin?" Starfire stepped forward and smiled.

"Greetings pale one. I am called Starfire and this is my date Robin." Emily tilted her head and looked past Starfire at Robin.

"Hey." he said giving a little anxious wave and blushing slightly.

"Your boyfriends turning orange too." Emily said. Starfire turned, looked at Robin who had turned even redder, smiled wider, and then turned back to Emily.

"Do not fear, he is merely embarrassed that I have called him my date, and you calling him my boyfriend seems to have worsened his condition. I do not blame him though as this is our first real date."

"Cute." Emily said, sounding like she had lost interest. "So Raven, when are we hitting the clubs?"

"Oh, I thought we'd hang around here for a while?" Raven replied.

"Why?" Emily asked.

"Well Victor, Starfire, and Robin have never been to a place like this before so I thought that it would be good for them to absorb a little of the atmosphere." Emily walked up to Raven and put her mouth by her ear.

"Rae, you and I both know that this isn't the kind of atmosphere that you absorb." Emily whispered "It's the kind of atmosphere that absorbs you. I saw how freaked out little miss sunshine and the scrawny kid in the mask were when you guys came in. What do you really want to happen here?"

"I want you two to get to know each other a little better." Raven whispered reluctantly. "He rough around the edges, I know. But I also know you like people who are rough around the edges. He hasn't had any healthy relationships, his mom died when he was seventeen in an accident that also nearly killed him, and his dad shortly after. And you haven't gone out with anyone since that jerk last year. I think he'll be good for you. You guys actually have a lot in common."

"Well thanks for the concern Rae, but I'm really not interested in any kind of relationship right now. And I don't know what you think me and that lug have in common, but-"

"His last name is Stone." Raven said softly, cutting her off. Emily's eyes went wide and she rubbed her left arm reflexively.

"So he's…"

"Yeah."

"I knew something was up, but I never thought…ok Rae. I'll give it a try."

"Thanks Em you won't regret it." The two turned back to the group, seeing that Beast Boy was laughing with J.D. about something. Nearby Starfire, with Robin by her side, was talking incessantly to Mark who simply stared at her. "See, they're already friends." Raven said with a hint of sarcasm. "Ok everybody, we're gonna stay here for a little while."

"Mark could you get us some drinks and put it on my tab?" Emily asked her brother who merely nodded and skated into the kitchen.

"How's he know what we want to drink?" Cybor- I'm sorry, Victor asked.

"He knows." Beast Boy said. "Trust me dude, he knows."

"Marks always been able to take one look at someone and know what they want." J.D. said. "Half the reason Ed hired him. Oh crap, nobody's guarding the door! After you normies came in, all the posers in the neighborhood are gonna want in. If I don't see y'all before you leave, have a good time." he said as he walked back out the double doors. Starfire took Robins hand and sat him down at one of the tables close to the stage.

"I have always puzzled over friend Raven's fascination with this melancholy arrangement of illiterated statements." she said as she sat down across from him. "I believe this will be a good chance for us to better understand our dear friend."

"I'm not sure if these people are exactly like Raven." Robin said looking up at the sickly pale girl on the nearby stage. Her floor-length hair was the darkest shade of black he had even seen and she wore a long, ragged, black dress. She was mumbling softly, and even though she was speaking into a microphone, her every word was indiscernible. Despite this, the subtle irresolute sound of her voice sent shivers down his spine. "But all the same, its making me realize how lucky we have it." He whispered, only to have the girl shoot him a look so cold and devoid of feeling he jumped back. Meanwhile, Raven, Beast Boy, and J.D. sat down at the table next to theirs and began talking about the usual things; new music, movies, and the kind of adventures that naturally come with living in Jump City. J.D. and Beast Boy did most of the talking, with Raven simply smiling at the two boys' child like enthusiasm for things like comic books and videogames. Victor and Emily, however, elected to sit a few tables away.

"So slick, tell me about yourself." Emily said as she sat down. "What are you into?"

"I like the usual stuff; cars, working out, videogames, computers, football, amplified sonic tech- he replied but stopped himself when Emily's ears perked slightly. "…no. Amplified sonic techno, it's the newest thing in Japan." Emily smiled mischievously.

"You'll have to play some for me."

"Sure." he said grinning nervously.

"So you seem like a pretty normal guy. I can't see that temper of yours getting so out of control that you can't keep a girlfriend. Why are you still single?"

"My job kinda gets in the way." he said solemnly.

"What do you do?"

"I'm in…security. It takes me all over the place, and the hours can get crazy, so I don't have much time for relationships."

"I can see how that might get in the way. You ever consider getting out of the business?"

"I have, but I know I'd miss it. There's just something about protecting people that makes everything seem worth it…Anyway, how about you? What do you like to-" he began to say, but was cut off by Emily putting up a finger, signaling silence.

"Wait just a second. Mark's bringing us our drinks." No sooner than she finished speaking did Mark skate out of the swinging doors with a tray full of drinks held in his right hand. He glided past the tables, artfully avoiding the chairs while still managing to keep the heavily loaded tray balanced. As he skated by Victor and Emily's table and set down a blue glass and a clay cup.

"Let's see how good your boy is." Victor said picking up the clay cup and taking a sip. His eyes went wide and showed obvious signs of trying his best not to spit the beverage out. He swallowed it and let out a dissatisfied moan. "I think he might have made a mistake." Emily took his cup and held it under her nose.

"Mmmmm." she cooed, relishing the aroma before giggling. "No wonder, its Saicho tea." she said handing him the blue glass. "Try this."

"Well I'll eat just about anything but I'm pretty picky about drinks." he said slowly sipping from the glass. His eyes went wide again, but instead of trying to keep it down, he drained about half the glass. "Im-freakin-possible! Blueberry, pineapple, raspberry smoothie. Is he psychic or something?"

"I wonder sometimes myself." she said grinning and sipping her tea. "Interesting taste by the way." The others had gotten their drinks too. Raven had gotten her usual herbal tea, Beast Boy his root beer, and J.D. his extra spicy vegetable juice. Robin appeared to have been given a chocolate protein shake and Starfire a mysterious concoction that was setting off a pale yellow smoke.

"How is your drink Robin?"

"It's good Star, but are you sure you want to drink that? It looks…questionable."

"Of course! I would not want to offend Mark or the proprietor of this unique establishment." she said, warily pick up the plain, clay cup and putting it to her lips. She closed her eyes and sipped a little bit. She then wordlessly put the cup down, still not opening her eyes.

"Uhhh….Star?" She didn't reply. "How is it?" Starfire was quiet for a moment, but then inhaled deeply.

"IT IS MOST DELICIOUS!!!" she cried out causing everyone to look over. "IT TASTES OF THE MUSTARD!!!" she screamed, taking a long draw from the cup.

"Who would make a drink that tastes like mustard?" Robin asked. Raven, Beast Boy, and J.D. broke out laughing. "What's funny?"

"That's fire tea." Raven said still laughing. "It's made out of ground up mustard seeds, powdered horse radish, and tabasco. He usually uses it to drive unwanted patrons out, but I guess he figured Star would like it."

"How could he possibly know that?" Robin asked. He saw Mark standing by the swinging doors, staring at their group. A quick gleam of light flashed over his right eye before he skated into the kitchen.

"He's just Mark. You either accept him…" Beast Boy began.

"…or you get the fire tea." J.D. finished grinning widely.

"Looks like they're having fun." Emily said.

"How do you know Mark anyway?" Victor asked.

"Raven didn't tell you much about me, did she?"

"Nothin'. She said it would be better to learn on my own."

"Sound like good ol' enigmatic Raven."

"You and Mark…you guys never…hooked up did you?" Victor asked hesitantly. Emily stared blankly at him for a moment and then burst out laughing and kept on doing so for some time. "It wasn't that funny." Victor said feeling stupid for asking.

"Are you kidding?!" she managed to asked between fits of laughter, but quickly stifled herself when she saw that it was hurting him. "Don't take it personally." she said smiling. "I thought it would have been obvious."

"What would?"

"Did you notice that we kinda look alike?"

"I kinda thought that that was just the goth, punk thing you got goin' here." he said like it was a logical train of thought, which made her laugh again.

"It's a little simpler than that actually. He's my twin brother."

"Oh man." Victor said smacking his own head and smiling sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

"Just don't make a habit of it."

"Damn, I'm an idiot. Would you mind if we just went back to gettin' to know each other?"

"Sound's good. As long as you're honest with me. I can't tell you how much I can't stand people who aren't sincere."

"Course, why would I lie to you?"

"Well, I know as well as anyone that people have seemingly good reasons to lie, but all the same…" Emily slammed her left hand down on the table and spun backwards, sending the back of her left foot flying at Victor. Despite the obvious skill of this move evident in her blinding speed, use of her left arm as a pivot to profoundly augment the power of the kick, and Victor's surprise at this unexpected move, he knew he had little to worry about from a girl a quarter his size and composed of flesh and bone unlike himself. He lifted his arm to block and braced with just enough force to stop the kick without hurting her. Victor felt the kick connect, and the next thing he knew he was on his back against a wall on the other side of the café. Emily was standing now, the skin on her left arm and leg was torn, revealing complex circuitry that emitted a dim purple glow. "IT REALLY PISSES ME OFF!!!"

I'm pretty happy with this chapter. Hope you all were too. They're perfect for each other! Anger problems all around! Not sure when I'm gonna post the next chapter. I might take a break to do a Kingdom Hearts story. We'll see what happens. Thanks again for being so patient. Don't forget to review! I love your opinions. Peace and Love!


	7. Chapter 7

Back at school now, bummed cus' I had to leave all my friends, family, and my gymnastics team so don't be surprised if this is a little depressing. Sorry about the long wait and even sorrier about the ridiculously long monologue your about to read. If it makes you feel better though, it's just chocked full of back-story. Jeez, will they ever get to that club? Read and find out. Don't forget to review at the end. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the "Teen Titans", or any other item and/or themes from said show. My original characters, however, are my property and may not be used without my permission. Violators may be subject to fines of up to one human soul.

Ch 7: Her Story

"I need to tell you everything…I was going to wait, but that's not fair to you…Please, don't say anything. Just listen. We never knew either of our parents, and I don't think we'll ever want to. We were told that our mother was only seventeen, but nobody knows much of anything about our father. Being that young seems to carry an inherent lack of judgment that they both succumbed to. Our father left after he found out that our mother was pregnant and she kept up her abusive habits even after she found out she was. As a result, the two of us were born conjoined. And not the 'miracle baby' linked at the hip or anything like that. We were completely fused; shared brain mass, two arms, two legs, three eyes, one heart, the whole shebang. I heard the nurses puked it was so horrible. And surprise, surprise; our mother gave us up the every moment we were born. Even though we were delivered in a free clinic, giving us up meant we were the government's responsibility now, and it just so happened there was a program set up for abandoned conjoined children. The top surgeons, geneticists, neurologists, and various other specialists from all over the world came to examine us, experiment on us, and basically treat us like a lab gerbil with extra legs. None of them knew how we were still alive. Even though life support was keeping us alive now, they were amazed that we hadn't been stillborn. After three years, still no one had learned anything new not that it made a difference to either of us. There was a pair of scientists, however, who thought that there was something they could do to give both of us semi-normal lives. They were a married couple from S.T.A.R. Labs who specialized in physics and cybernetics. They wanted to separate us and replace all of the missing organic components with bio-mechanical ones. It was very risky, and it was likely that only one of us would survive. They obviously couldn't ask us if we wanted to or not, but it didn't matter. We had never even been conscious, so what would it matter, right? The doctors determined that I was the most likely to survive, so they gave me the majority of our brain, the extra eye, our heart, and pretty much every other advantage they could give me that didn't involve simply chopping my brother off and forgetting about him. Anyway, my surgery went great; they put in the cybernetic implants and artificial organs, and attached my new limbs. And…I woke up for the first time. I was scared, but too tired to do anything, even cry. I remember my head falling to the side. I saw a little boy in the bed next to me. Half of his body and face was metal. He was attached to a lot of machines and there were tubes going in and out of him everywhere. I'd never seen him, but I knew who he was. I'd felt every feeling he'd experienced over the last three years. I knew that nobody in the world knew this boy better than me, even though I didn't know his name. I tried to reach out to him, I tried so hard, but my arm just wouldn't move. His head fell towards me, and his eyes opened a little. He just stared at me for a while, and then smiled the smallest, but happiest smile I had ever seen. I knew then, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that behind that warm, blue eye was the twin brother I'd know all my life; and the little boy behind the red, mechanical eye was the baby brother I would come to know and love. Then his smile faded and all of the machines started beeping. The doctors around him began to yell, and then everything went black again. As you've probably guessed, his surgery didn't go nearly as smoothly as mine. They lost him a few times, but he kept fighting. We both made it through and the implants took as well as they had hoped. The bodies took a long time to get used to, and it didn't help that we had been comatose for the last three years. The two scientists stayed with us the whole time, teaching us how to eat, talk, walk, and all the other things we should have known by three. They treated us like heir own children, and we came to see ourselves as that. They even brought in their toddler to help teach us. We pretty much just watched whatever he did and copied it. Having each other there was a big help too. You really come to rely on someone who you once shared a brain and heart with. The two of us were rarely seen not holding hands. The three of us became really close. He became like our brother. We spent every day together for three years, and it felt like we were making up for lost time. We did all sorts of fun things; we made up games to play, had ice cream at the shop on the corner, we even got to go to the beach. Not in the water of course, being half machine has drawbacks like that, but it was fun all the same. Nobody treated us normally; they either pitied us or were afraid of us. They had no reason too. Sure, we looked a little weird, but we weren't dangerous. The tech was nowhere near what it is today. The limbs and implants were only sophisticated enough for us to walk, and pick things up. We couldn't write with them or anything like that and we got tired very easily. A regular toddler was actually more dangerous than the both of us combined. Every year though, we got an upgrade; more refined implants, more reliable organs, and stronger, more dexterous limbs. By the time we were six, we were pretty much indiscernible from normal children, thanks to the artificial skin epoxy they made for us. Since the project was a complete success, the board that funded the program deemed us able rejoin society. Against our will we were torn from the only family we had ever known and were put into a foster home in the suburbs and enrolled in public school. Things were ok for a while, but we missed our surrogate parents and brother. We were only six though, so we did the only thing we could do; we began acting out. I won't go into details, but know that it was enough to get us sent to five different homes and schools over the next year. It didn't help that we were stronger than most of our foster and teachers parents either. On our seventh birthday a social worker came to take us back to S.T.A.R. Labs for our annual checkup and upgrade. We were so excited that we could see our new family again, but instead there was another scientist who we'd never met. He quickly did our physicals, installed the new components, and coldly sent us back to the home. We asked over and over where the scientists and their little boy were, but nobody would tell us. We went back into foster care with even weaker spirits that before. School and our home lives got even worse. Our foster parent and teachers were more afraid of us than ever and the kids made fun of us for our pale complexion, awkward movement, and because we still held hands all the time. Mark had also gotten into a bad habit of striking the ones who pointed and laughed. He never lost his temper; he just hit them 'til they stopped. Little action was taken because everyone was so afraid of us. The others eventually left us alone and we were all by ourselves again. The only thing that kept us mildly happy was meeting J.D. in the second grade. He was an outcast, much like ourselves. He was teased because he was big for his age and dressed strangely. It wasn't his fault really. His mom was a world class body builder and is dad was the lead guitarist for a punk band, so the grunge look and muscular physique followed kind of naturally. He never beat any of them up though, easy as it would have been for him. He simply didn't care about what anybody thought, and I think that's what drew us to him. When he started to hang around us, the kids stopped making fun of him as well. Finally having a friend gave us a reason to stay in one place, so we decided to behave ourselves. We took up aggressive inline and martial arts because no one would accept us into any club or team. We got legally emancipated when we were fifteen, got an apartment in the city, and took up odd jobs. J.D. came with us since his parents were never around. About a year after we left foster care, we met a man named Ed. He owns this place and gave the both of us and J.D. jobs here. Life was finally good for us. To top it all off, one of the scientists who had saved us gave us a call and told us that he would be the one giving us our annual upgrade. Angry as we were that he disappeared on us for nine years, we couldn't hold back how happy we were. Well, I couldn't. Mark had no problem not being happy. Anyway, we returned to S.T.A.R. Labs and went to see him. He looked much older than either of us remembered, but he was energetic all the same and welcomed us warmly. While he was doing our physicals, we asked where his wife and son were. He told us that his wife had been killed by one of their experiments. We took it the same as anyone would after hearing their mother had died; we cried, both of us, for a long time. He did his best to cheer us up, telling us that she knew the risks and perished doing what she loved. It didn't help much, but his asking us to stay the rest of the week while he finished the last minute adjustments on our new body parts made us a little happier. I finally worked up the nerve to ask where his son was. He was quiet for a long time and looked very sad, but he eventually smiled at me a said something I'll never forget, 'Well…at least I still have two children who love me.' He didn't say anything after that. Figuring this would be our only chance, Mark and I spent the rest of the week studying schematics and learning as much about the technology that made us tick as we could. Comprehending this came to us almost naturally. After only a few days, we knew ourselves inside and out. If necessary, we probably could have built the new body parts ourselves. I guess we can thank the computer parts of our brains for that. At the end of the week he installed our new implants and body parts. They were sleeker, stronger, and more sophisticated than any previous model. He said that they were the best he had ever made, and with the technology he put into them, they wouldn't be obsolete for another ten years. We, of course, asked why that was necessary when we would see him next year. He was quiet for a little…but he eventually told us that he was retiring. So much had happened and he was tired of it all. It was perfectly understandable. He had lost hi wife to that job and his son didn't like him much anymore. He deserved a good long rest. After giving us our new repair kits and supplies of epoxy skin, we said our goodbyes. We asked him to come visit us sometime to see the lives we had made for ourselves. He said he would if he had the time. That was good enough for us. We went back home and life continued as normal. Having seen dad made us happier than we had been in the longest time…for a little while anyway. It seemed like we had just seen him, but only a few months later we got a call from S.T.A.R Labs telling us that he was dead. He had been diagnosed with radiation poisoning a year beforehand. I guess he didn't tell us because he didn't want us to worry. It took a little of the sting out of it knowing that he had seen it coming for a while, but it still took us a long time to get over it. The geniuses at S.T.A.R. Labs didn't tell us this until a week after the actual funeral took place, so we went to visit his grave when we thought we were ready. We spiraled back down into the torrent of depression that had once been our previous lives. We tried desperately to find his son, but we didn't make any progress. It's like he had fallen off the face of the earth. Life pretty much went on as usual from there. Then, one day, a pale girl with purple hair and some of the strangest clothes we had ever seen wandered through the doors of the Amontillado. By her look, J.D. should have stopped her at the door. We found him unconscious by the front door which had been smashed open. We didn't know anything about her, but we liked her immediately. That was about two years ago. And the rest you know."

Victor sat speechless across the table from her, a single tear trickling down his cheek.

"You, of course already know why I'm telling you this. The scientists who saved us and built the bodies we have today, the same people who gave us our lives and made us feel loved for the first time in our lives, the only mother and father that either me or my brother will ever know: Dr. Silas Stone and his wife Dr. Elinore Stone. And of course their son-"

"Victor Stone." Vic-…Cyborg said quietly.

Sorry if this was a boring chapter. I tried to keep it Emily's monologue short, but that just didn't happen. No word on the artwork yet. Don't hold your breathes though, I think the artist I got might have forgotten about me so it might be a while. All the same I hope you guys liked this chapter. Don't forget to review. Thanks again for your patience. Peace and Love.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm back! Good God, I nearly forgot that I wrote fan fiction. Well more than three years and an English degree later have more than prepared me to continue. I hope I can at least finish this story, but I've been out of the game for a while and have a job writing now so we'll see how consistent it will be. Thanks to everyone who reads this, especially those of you who were reading three years ago. Hope you guys like it, cus I loved writing it. Don't forget to review at the end! Enjoy!

P.S. Special treat at the end for the long wait, courtesy of storytellersdaughter! (I might have mentioned it in a previous chapter, but who remembers?)

Disclaimer: Teen Titans characters and trademarked objects are not my property, but the original characters are mine and should not be used without my permission. Dem's da breaks!

Ch 8: Goodnights, but no Goodbyes

Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, and J.D. all stared silently at Emily and Cyborg. Emily, having just finished her story, looked emotionally drained. Cyborg on the other hand, looked both sad and furious.

"You want me to drop this act then?" he yelled said as he stood up. "You want to see what I really am?! FINE!!!" he slammed his fists together, once again producing a near blinding blue light. When the flash faded, there stood Cyborg, metal limbs, blue circuitry, and glowing red eye all exposed. A pile of shredded black clothing lay next to him. "WHAT DO YOU THINK NOW THAT YOU"VE SEEN THE REAL ME?! HUH?!" he shouted at Emily who remained silent as she took it all in.

"…..AWESOME!" she yelled ecstatically. "You look even cooler in person! How do you project a hologram that can bend to your form and still take reflectivity and alteration into account?! What frequency range is your eye able to detect?! What's the power ratio of your cybernetic motors?! Oh, oh, can I see the sound cannon?!?!"

"Wait…what!?!" Cyborg exclaimed in utter bewilderment.

"Oh please. You think I'm that dense?" she asked with a grin, pulling a newspaper clipping featuring a picture of f the Titans out of her pocket and showing it to him. "Do you think anyone in the city doesn't know the Teen Titans? What are the odds that four of them would go somewhere and bring along a normal fifth person who looks almost exactly like the missing member?" Cyborg was dumbfounded. "I mean you're CYBORG! You're my favorite Titan!"

"You…you knew the whole time?"

"Yeah, pretty much." she said smiling. "I figured you must have had a good reason. I just wanted to find out what that reason was." Cyborg clenched his jaw and tightened his fists.

"So you we just screwing with me?!" he yelled at her. "This was just some kind of game to make me admit who I really am?!"

"Well, yea." she replied frankly. Cyborg's jaw tightened even more. Everyone could see that he was at his limit. But she just grinned. "But let's not forget who started the game with their holo-emitters, career in security, and avid love of amplified sonic techno." Cyborg, still shaking with rage, opened his mouth wide, obviously intent on taking it out on her. But no sound came out. He just stood there, mouth agape, staring daggers at Emily. Slowly his mouth closed and his gaze softened.

"I know." he said raising a hand to his eyes. "I know. I've never really gotten close to anyone besides my friends. There just doesn't seem like there's room in my life for anything else. The closest things I've ever had to a relationship since the accident involved a deep cover mission or a time portal." Emily glanced quizzically over at Raven. Raven slowly shook her head and mouthed _"Don't ask."_

"It seems like that damn accident stole everyone who cared about me. It took my mother right off the bat. I couldn't even look at dad anymore, not until it was too late anyway. And my girlfriend even left the minute she saw me like this. So what am I supposed to think? That if I'm just myself everything would work out?"

"Well being someone else really seems to be working out." she said, chuckling. "Doesn't sound like you think you have anything to lose. Am I right?"

"What do I have?" he asked sadly. Emily gave him a solid punch in the shoulder.

"Dumbass." she said through her grin. "Look around you." And he did, looking at all the reassuring faces around him. "You've got great friends, cool powers, you're a super hero for cripes sake! Not to mention, I hear tell there's a girl who's kinda into you." Cyborg cracked a small smile. "Rumor has it she's not bad looking either."

"I'd have to agree." he said in gentle tone she hadn't thought he was capable of. It surprised her, everyone in fact. Cyborg looked around the room again. The before supportive expressions had quickly changed. Beast Boy's mouth simply hung agape, as though he had heard his metallic companion speak for the first time. Robin was taken aback only slightly, but it was horribly offset by Starfire's enormous sparkling eyes and smile that all but radiated construction paper hearts. J.D. grinned wryly at this show of emotion, taking it as something emasculating. Raven smiled warmly. And Mark…well, Mark seemed ok with it. "What?" he defensively asked the staring faces. "I have feelings too. I'm not made of stone." Everyone in the room immediately thought of at least three things to say to that statement, but thankfully remained quiet. That is until, under duress of restraining himself, Beast Boy burst out laughing. Cyborg just grinned."Yeah, yeah, I get it."

"Alright." Emily declared. "Enough of the mushy stuff. I don't know about the rest of you guy, but this girl's ready to dance."

"Wondrous!" Starfire exclaimed.

"'Bout time." Beast Boy chimed in, getting up and heading for the door.

"Booyah!" Cyborg shouted, beginning to follow. Emily tried to maintain her composure, but couldn't completely hide the mild disgust on her face.

"He doesn't say that often, does he?" she pleadingly whispered to Raven. Raven just smiled to herself.

"First time I've ever heard him say it actually." Emily looked quite relieved.

"Good, I can't tell you how fast that would get old." she said, running to catch up.

"_This is going to be interesting." Raven thought to herself. She could sense Beast Boy inwardly grinning. "You're overjoyed at how much you're rubbing off on me, aren't you?" She felt his internal smile widen._

- -

After Emily reapplied her skin epoxy and Cyborg had thrown on the extra clothes he kept in the trunk of the T-Car, they Raven and Beast Boy got in the back seat, Emily in the passenger seat, and Cyborg the driver's seat, of course. Robin and Starfire again were on the motorcycle being followed by Mark and J.D. in Ed's stylish hearse. Emily gave concise directions to a place she claimed would be "perfect" for this group. After a short drive, they pulled up in front of, what could only be described as, a castle. There were turrets, crenulated walls, even a drawbridge and mote. What set this castle apart, though, were the spotlights shooting up from the towers and from either side of the drawbridge portcullis, the throbbing beat of techno emanating from within, and the stone-carved sign over the archway that read "Otranto".

"Okay." Cyborg began, sounding frustrated as he got out of the car and once again armed the security. "Are we really supposed to believe that there's a castle night club right here in the middle of Jump, and we never knew about it? Does this weird anyone else out?"

"Aside from everything else that's happened tonight, you were in a dungeon café like ten minutes ago." Raven said matter-of-factly. "Is this really that weird?" Cyborg still held some suspicion, but had no retort.

"I love it when my lady lays down the hard truth." Beast Boy said through a smile, throwing his arm around Raven. "Especially, when it's not me for once." Raven rolled her eyes, but still smiled warmly. Emily gently took Cyborg's hand. But as he looked down to her, he was already being pulled towards the drawbridge.

"What do you say we get this party started?" she yelled to the group. They all shouted their agreement, that is except for Mark. He just…was Mark. "Teen Titans and Cast of Amontillado are in the house!" She yelled to entrance of the club, the rest of the group following close behind. "Let's show'em how it's done!"

- - MONTAGE TIME! - - -

Snapshots:

Starfire pulling robin onto the dance floor. He teasingly leaned away, but wore a boyish smile that said he would do anything, if she but asked.

Raven and Beast Boy doing a mock-tango, rose in Raven's teeth and all, trying their best to keep straight faces.

Cyborg performing an overly exaggerated hat-off bow to Emily who likewise curtsied to her dance partner.

J.D. dancing with four petite girls at once, his massive arms reaching around all of them.

Mark doing the robot with an enraged Cyborg pointing and yelling at him.

Robin upside-down, mid side-flip, and an elated Starfire who clapped in praise and delight.

Beast Boy and Raven mid dance to a heavy beat techno song, both their eyes closed, their bodies lost in the rhythm.

A grinning Emily and an expressionless Mark swing dancing together.

Robin and Starfire slow dancing, cheek to cheek, their arms around each other. Starfire's eyes were closed and she wore and small content smile. Robin, however, was blushing horribly, looking more uncomfortable than ever. Raven and Beast Boy danced together in the background, smiling at the couple's first slow dance.

Emily and Cyborg arm wrestling, both looking as if they were putting a lot of effort into it as everyone around them cheered them on.

Cyborg on the floor, with the broken table underneath him. Everyone else looked a bit shocked, that is except for Emily and Beast Boy who both laughed wildly, holding their sides.

Beast Boy and Raven passionately kissing in a corner of the club.

The group of eight all on the dance floor, happily dancing with one another.

- -

It was nearly four in the morning when they finally left the club, which had stayed open an extra hour because the Titans were there. J.D. Had left from the club to return Ed's hearse to the Amontillado as his apartment wasn't far from there. Starfire had actually fallen asleep mid-slow dance in Robin's arms, so he was taking her back to Titan Tower on his bike. This left the rest of the group, who were going to drop Emily and Mark off at their shared apartment in the T-Car before heading back home. They were now parked in from of the twins' rather plain-looking apartment building. Cyborg had learned enough lessons about deceiving appearances to question the seeming normality of this place. Raven and Beast Boy said their goodbyes to Mark and Emily in the car before they got out and Cyborg walked them to the front door. Mark unlocked the door and stepped inside, leaving Cyborg and Emily gazing at one another on the stoop. Their glances varied wildly, everything from mischievous grins, to wanting stares, to looks of profound understanding. They gazed for what seemed like hours, before realizing that Mark was still standing in the doorway, wearing a stare of his own. Cyborg was embarrassed, frustrated, and above all things, confused by this.

"Is…is he ok?" he asked her.

"Oh, he's fine." she said smiling. "He's just a little protective." She gave him a momentary glance. He paused for a moment, but began slowly closing the door, never breaking eye contact with Cyborg. The moment before the door closed, Cyborg could swear he saw a flash cross Mark's right eye, before it completely closed with a quiet click. A cold shiver went up his metal spine.

"I don't have anything to worry about, do I?" he asked with a hint of concern. She only grinned and put her arms on his shoulders.

"I don't know." she said coyly before pulling herself clear off the ground by Cyborg's shoulders. "Do you?" she whispered before playfully planted her lips on his. Though taken by surprise, he was smart enough to put his arms around her waist to support her. She slowly pulled her lips away and stared into his eyes. "Believe it or not, under all that hardware and emotional baggage, I can still see that little boy I loved so much." Cyborg didn't know what to say. He could only stare back, returning her small, warm smile. She leaned in and gave him a soft peck on the cheek before raising a foot to his chest and pushing off, simultaneously breaking his hold on her and doing a graceful backflip to the ground. "Let's hope I'm right." she said grinning, blowing him a kiss with two fingers, and running in after her brother. Shocked, Cyborg could only stand there, trying to comprehend what had just happened. Fuming, he stomped by to the T-car, got in, and drove off.

"What is wrong with that girl?" he asked angrily. "Is she warped or just grade-A crazy?" There was a short pause before he calmly asked, "So, Raven, you know when Emily has a day off?" Receiving no answer, he tilted the rear view mirror down, seeing that the two had fallen asleep on one another. He just grinned and kept driving. "What a crazy night." he said to himself. "I hope we get more like'em."

- -

Having returned to the tower, Robin got off the bike and looked at the still sleeping Starfire still laid over the front of the bike. He just smiled to himself, incapable of thinking how adorable she was. He gently took her helmet off, picked her up, and carried her to the elevator. On the ride up, she curled up even tighter, nuzzling her head into his chest. He felt himself blush and his heart beat faster. Then he wondered why he was so nervous, remembering Raven's words. He did like her and she liked him and nobody was judging them for it. In fact, they were happy for them. He felt his heart slow down and the excess blood drain from his face. He just enjoyed the feel of her against him; her frail weight against his arms, her slow, rhythmic breathing against his stomach, and her head gently rubbing against his chest.

They reached the living quarters level and he carried her out across the living room and slowly veered left towards their rooms. He opened the door to her room and entered. He made his way over to her bed and laid her down. He took her boots off for her and then pulled the covers up over her. As he did so, she quickly, but tenderly put her arms around his neck and pulled him close. Now Robin felt he had reason to freak out a little. He tried to pull out of her grip, but her Tamaranian strength, even while asleep, was too much. Her eyes slowly opened. He had thought that she would be embarrassed at the situation, but she only smiled. He didn't see even the faintest hint of shame, fear, or doubt. She reached a hand around to the back of his head and pulled him into a deep kiss. In this kiss, Robin could feel all of her confidence, and was finally able to share it. He returned the kiss and all of the feelings that he had harbored for so long. They broke their kiss only when they both realized they needed air. The both gasped and lightly laughed.

"Thank you for tonight Robin." she said sweetly, putting her arms back around his neck.

"I should be the one thanking you Star. You've been so patient with me all this time. I'm just sorry that it-." she cut him off by putting a finer to his lips and smiling.

"We will have many other opportunities to talk about such things. But right now, I think we need to get some sleep." He smiled back at her.

"Alright Star, I'll head to bed. Good night." He gave her a soft kiss on the forehead and began to leave. But he was stopped when she grabbed hold of his wrist. He looked back at her, confused.

"I believe I said that _we_ need to get some sleep." Robin blushed again.

"You…and me…in the same bed." he stammered.

"If you do not wish to…" she said, slightly crestfallen. Robin mentally slapped himself. He was not going to let anymore good things get away from him because of his cautious trepidation.

"No, it's not that." he said warmly. "I just need to change." He could see the sheer elation in her eyes. "I'll be right back." He left for his own room and quickly changed into a white tank and red pajama bottoms. As he exited his room and walked down the hall towards her room, Raven and Beast Boy turned down the hallway. He froze. They continued towards him and stopped a few feet away, looking a little confused.

"Are you alright?" Raven asked. He could only muster a nervous nod. Beast boy noticed his attire and the direction he was headed in. He nudged Raven and nodded in the direction of Starfire's room. An impish grin crossed both their faces.

"Going somewhere?" Beast Boy asked teasingly. Robin looked flustered.

"It's not what you think!" he spat out quickly. "We're just sleeping together! Wait, no!" Raven and Beast Boy both laughed.

"It's cool bro." Beast Boy said as he and Raven began walking past him towards their shared room. "Even if we were the judgmental type, we're not exactly in a good place to talk."

"Just enjoy yourself for once, and make sure to treat her how she deserves to be treated." Raven said as Beast Boy opened the door. "Goodnight Robin."

"Night dude." Beast Boy said.

"Night guys." Robin said sheepishly as they went in and closed the door. "And thanks." he whispered after them. He got back to her room and opened the door. The lamp on her nightstand was now on. She had changed into a pink T-shirt and shorts and sat on the edge of the bed. They smiled at one another. Robin slowly made his way back to her bed. It hadn't felt nearly this far when he had first carried her in. He slowly got on the bed. She crawled over and got under the covers. He got under them with her, still feeling a little anxious. After he had gotten comfortable, she cuddled up next to him, laying her head on his chest. She reached over and turned off the lamp before returning to her nuzzling.

"Robin?"

"Yea Star?"

"I have one more thing to ask." He chuckled.

"Sure, anything." She paused for a moment.

"Could…could you take off your mask?" She felt him tighten up slightly after uttering the last word. A thousand thoughts rushed through his mind about how long he had struggled to earn this mask, to keep it on, and what was at stake if it should come off. But he quickly realized that there was really only one thought in his mind, and it made his concerns about his mask seem infantile. She felt him relax after a moment of silence. He reached up, slid the mask off, and placed it on the night stand. He then leaned down and gently kissed her on the top of her head. He felt a single tear trickle down her face and on to his hand. He smiled and held her just a little tighter.

- -

"I think today went pretty well." Beast Boy said as he laid in bed while Raven changed for bed in the bathroom.

"Considering everything that could have happened?" she shouted from behind the cracked door. "I'd say we're lucky it went as well as it did."

"No reward without a little risk." he said grinning. She emerged from the bathroom in a blue tank top and baggy pajama bottoms.

"That's not a terribly enlightened view." she said plopping down next to him and giving him a long kiss. "But I can't help but think that you being enlightened could mean horrifying things for this plane of reality."

"And all my knock-knock jokes would be in haiku. Who wants that?"

"You're such a dork." she said laughing and giving him a gentle smack on the head. He laughed and pulled her in for another kiss.

"Love you Rae." he said softly thought a wide smile.

"Love you too, dork." she said grinning. She laid her head on his shoulder, kissed it gently and cuddled up against him. He reached over and turned off their lamp, kissed her on the head, and let the thought of many more days like this one carry him off to sleep.

The End

Hope you guys liked it. I had a lot of fun revisiting this project and finally getting it finished. I'm actually really happy with the ending. Might even get on that prequel I talked about, but no promises. Anyway, big thankyou's all around to everyone who read and extra props to those who read it when I first put it up three years ago (man that seems like forever ago). As a special treat (again, if you don't already know) I actually got some fanart done on the first story "Love Makes Fools of Us All" by the delightful (and I hear tell beautiful) storytellersdaughter. Here are the links:

.com/art/Amontillado-64533665

.com/art/Jelorbnucks-63990099

Leave her some good reviews if you get the chance. And, as always, I love your reviews, opinions, or anything else you might want to say to me. You guys are the reason I came back to this and why I'll keep writing so please let me hear what you have to say. Here's hoping we meet again. Peace and Love :P


End file.
